One night, one dream, one mistake
by oliwia.raszkic
Summary: Katherine i Clarissa znają się od czasu rozpoczęcia studiów, których notable jeszcze nie skończyły i chyba nie będą miały ku temu okazji. Pewnej nocy, po obejrzeniu filmów, obie zostają... Odesłane do rzeczywistości, w której filmy są prawdą, a co najgorsze wyglądają jak jedne z głównych bohaterek. Co mogą zrobić, gdy nie pamiętają kim są, a ich "przyjaciele" nie wiedzą co zrobić?


Clarissa zrzuciła swoją torbę na podłogę obok beżowej kanapy, gdzie chwilę później znalazły się również jej czarne adidasy. Zmęczona położyła się na całej długości mebla i położyła sobie poduszkę na twarz krzycząc w nią z irytacji. Katherine zaciekawiona wyjrzała zza aneksu kuchennego i widząc przyjaciółkę w stanie nerwowego załamania wyłączyła gotujące się warzywa. Wytarła dłonie w materiałową ściereczkę i rzuciła ją na blat. - Chcę wiedzieć co Ci jest, prawda? - Usiadła obok niej na kanapie, zrzucając przy okazji nogi Clary na panele. Rudowłosa ani drgnęła tylko jęknęła coś niezrozumiałego w poduszkę. Katherine wywróciła oczami i zabrała jej błękitną poduszkę, odrzucając ją na bok. - Więc? Clara podniosła się na łokciach i zmierzyła ją stalowym spojrzeniem. Nie raz miała już dość dociekliwości swojej przyjaciółki, ale w głębi duszy wiedziała, że Kate po prostu się o nią martwi. Była dla niej jak rodzona siostra, jedyna rodzina, którą miała. - Znowu spóźniłam się na próbę. Mark to jakiś tyran, a nie choreograf. Kazał mi zostać dodatkowe dwie godziny, chociaż spóźniłam się niecałe dziesięć minut. Dziesięć minut! Katherine uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem i rozczochrała przyjaciółce włosy, wstając z kanapy. Skierowała się do aneksu i znów zaczęła gotować zupę, którą wcześniej zgasiła. Clarissa krzyknęła jej tylko, że będzie u siebie i zgarnęła torebkę z podłogi, wychodząc. Kiedy zatrzasnęła drzwi swojej sypialni powiesiła torbę na wieszaku przymocowanym obok drzwi. Westchnęła i przeczesała dłonią włosy rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Nie była typem pedantki, ale wolała kiedy miała w pokoju porządek, łatwiej mogła wszystko znaleźć. Teraz jedyne co jej było potrzebne do szczęścia to prysznic i wieczór filmowy z Kate. Ściągnęła czarną materiałową kurtkę i powiesiła ją na krześle. Zabrała z szafy granatowy dres i białą bokserkę i zniknęła za drzwiami łazienki. Godzinę później siedziała na kanapie z Kate. Na stoliku do kawy stały dwa kieliszki do połowy wypełnione czerwonym winem. Katherine właśnie odstawiła kieliszek na stolik i z zaciekawieniem w oczach odwróciła się w stronę Clarissy. - To na co mamy dzisiaj ochotę? Romans, komedia, horror, fantastyka, dramat czy musical? - A bo ja wiem? - Clare wzruszyła ramionami, odchyliła głowę do tyłu i wbiła wzrok w sufit. - Wczoraj oglądałyśmy komedie, więc może dzisiaj jakąś sensacje? - Mam jakiś film fantastyczny brata... - Głos Kate dochodził z wnętrza szafki pod telewizorem, gdzie trzymają płyty. - Czekaj nazywa się... AŁA! - Ciemnobrązowa czupryna Katherine pojawiła się i odwróciła w kierunku Clare. Czekoladowe oczy patrzyły na nią z gniewem, a na ustach był grymas. - Dobra dobra. Nie fochaj się królowo ciemności. To co tam masz? - Krzyknęła z kuchni, szukając po szafkach karmelowego pop cornu. - Mmmm... Star Trek! - Co? - Głowa Clarissy pojawiła się nad podłogą, wychylona obok blatu. - Gdzieś ty się babo uchwała? Rób to żarcie i chodź.< Resztę wieczoru przesiedziały oglądając obie części filmowej ekranizacji serialowego przeboju sprzed pięćdziesięciu lat. Clarissa usnęła około godziny trzeciej, nie zobaczywszy zakończenia. Katherine pozbierała porozrzucany pop corn, który Clare zaczęła rzucać w admirała Marcusa, gdy chciał strzelać w statek. Westchnęła zmęczona, kończąc zaplatać w warkocz swoje długie włosy. Złapała za koniec białego, puchatego koca i okryła nim przyjaciółkę. Wyszła z salonu i ulokowała się pod kołdrą w swojej sypialni. "Clarissa Roxanna Jeqiun! Ona jest waszym największym problemem! Chcieliście najlepszego mordercy, więc ją macie. Ta kobieta to prawdziwa famme fatale. Chce czegoś to to dostaje." Wysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna z niebiesko-stalowymi oczami patrzył prosto przed siebie. Nienawiść i zawziętość aż z nich biła. "Kim ona jest? Potrzebujemy odpowiedzi natychmiast!" "Cieniem przeszłości, który jest groźniejszy niż cokolwiek co znamy." Silny ból głowy wybudził ją ze snu. Powoli otworzyła oczy i zauważyła, że znajduje się w jakimś jasno oświetlonym pomieszczeniu. Jęknęła cicho i przekręciła głowę w lewo, czując jak jej skroń coś rozsadza od środka. Podniosła rękę i zadrżała kiedy dotknęła palcami łuku brwiowego. Ewidentnie rósł na nim siniak i to nie byle jaki bo gigantyczny. - Chyba nie muszę mówić jak bardzo ryzykowne było to co zrobiłaś? - Otworzyła szeroko oczy i zerwała się do góry, szybko tego żałując. Powoli opadła ponownie na łóżko i odwróciła głowę w prawo. Wysoki mężczyzna o ciemnych włosach i ciemnych oczach ubrany w niebieską bluzę wpatrywał się w coś co przypominało tablet. Nie spojrzał na nią ani razu, ale to świadczyło tylko o tym, że jest na nią zdenerwowany. Kim on jest? Clarissa próbowała odnaleźć w pamięci kogoś kto by przypominał jej tego mężczyznę, ale nikogo nie zidentyfikowała. - Ale o co... - Clare ja rozumiem, że czasami masz pomysły gorsze od tego błazna, ale wparowanie na statek wroga bez wsparcia to coś najgłupszego na całym świecie. - Odłożył urządzenie i podszedł do niej. Ciemne oczy śledziły jej twarz, co wywoływało u niej niepokój. Nie wiedziała kim jest, a on bezwstydnie przyglądał się jej. - Tylko, że ja nie do końca wiem... - Tak tak. Na litość Boską. Wiem, że i ty i Jim macie nieźle narąbane w głowach, ale przekonany do waszych planów nigdy nie byłem. - Przepraszam, ale kim jesteś? 


End file.
